Camila Cabello
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao (Cojímar, Cuba; 3 de marzo de 1997) es una cantante y compositora cubana-mexicana conocida por haber sido parte del grupo femenino Fifth Harmony. Cabello y sus compañeras de banda lanzaron un EP y dos álbumes de estudio. Su salida del grupo se anunció el 19 diciembre de 2016. En noviembre de 2015 Cabello lanzó un dúo con el cantante canadiense Shawn Mendes titulado I Know What You Did Last Summer la canción alcanzó el número 20 en los EE.UU y 18 en Canadá. Fue certificado platino por la asociación de la industria de la grabación de América (RIAA). En octubre de 2016, lanzó un segundo sencillo conjunto con el rapero estadounidense Machine Gun Kelly llamado Bad Things, que alcanzó el número 4 en el Billboard Hot 100 de los Estados Unidos. En mayo del 2017, Cabello lanzó "Crying In The Club" como el sencillo principal de su próximo álbum debut The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving., seguido de "I Have Questions" que fue lanzada el 22 de mayo del mismo año. Biografía y carrera musical 1997 - 2012: primeros años y audición en The X Factor Camila Cabello nació el 3 de marzo de 1997 en la ciudad de Cojímar (Cuba), de nacionalidad mexicana por parte de su padre y cubana por parte de su madre, hija de Alejandro Cabello y Sinuhe Estrabao. A la edad de cinco años ya había vivido en La Habana y en la Ciudad de México. A los 7 años de edad emigró junto a su madre a los EE.UU, y luego de un año y medio su padre se les unió.1 Cuando estaba por cumplir 15 años, su madre le preguntó qué quería para su fiesta de cumpleaños a lo que Camila respondió audicionar para The X Factor. 2012 - 2016: Fifth Harmony Cabello audicionó para The X Factor en Greensboro, Carolina del Norte.2 Primero audicionó para los productores del programa y consiguió la llamada donde le dijeron que podía audicionar para los jueces como alternativa, significando que si después del espectáculo había tiempo ella podría audicionar. Pero luego los productores le dijeron que ya no quedaba tiempo y ella empezó a llorar. Entonces vio a Simon Cowell y le preguntó si podía audicionar y él dijo que sí. Su audición no fue transmitida, porque "The X Factor" no tenía los derechos de la canción Respect de Aretha Franklin. Recibiendo un sí de todos los jueces Cabello avanzó al bootcamp.3 Cabello cantó Back to Black de Amy Winehouse, durante la primera ronda del bootcamp, aunque no se mostró, pero se la ve durante la de presentación de Tara Simon. También se le ve diciendo «estoy tan nerviosa» en el comienzo del episodio. En la ronda final del bootcamp, Cabello se enfrentó a la concursante Jordan Shane con la canción Your Song de Elton John. Fue eliminada, pero más tarde fue llamada de vuelta al escenario junto con Dinah Jane Hansen, Ally Broke, Lauren Jauregui y Normani Kordei para formar el grupo femenino que más adelante se conocería como Fifth Harmony, clasificándose así para la categoría “Grupos”. Durante la etapa de las Casas de los Jueces, las chicas cantaron Impossible de Shontelle y fueron seleccionadas para las galas en directo, siendo apadrinadas por Simon Cowell. Ellas firmaron un acuerdo conjunto con Syco Music, propiedad de Simon Cowell, y Epic Records, sello discográfico de L.A. Reid, después de terminar en tercer lugar en el show.4 5 El 22 de octubre de 2013, lanzaron al debut de su EP Better Together.6 En la primera semana alcanzó el puesto número 6 en la lista estadounidense Billboard 200. Su primer sencillo Miss Movin' On''7 entró en la lista de Billboard Hot 100 y fue certificado oro en los Estados Unidos. Al año siguiente, el vídeo ganó el premio “The Artist to Watch” en los MTV Video Music Awards. El grupo lanzó su primer álbum de estudio titulado ''Reflection en febrero de 2015, debutando en el número cinco en el Billboard 200 y número uno en Billboard Digital Albums. El álbum fue certificado oro en Estados Unidos por RIAA y doble platino en Brasil.8 El álbum incluye los sencillos BO$$, Sledgehammer y Worth It, todos certificados platino. El último logró la certificación de triple platino en los Estados Unidos y alcanzó el top 10 en 13 países. El 27 de mayo de 2016 el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum titulado 7/27, que debutó en el puesto número 4 de la lista Billboard 200, El álbum fue certificado oro en Estados Unidos por RIAA, en Polonia también fue certificado oro y platino en Brasil. Work from Home fue el sencillo principal de su segundo álbum 7/27, y se convirtió en el primer top 10 del grupo en el Billboard Hot 100 y el primer top 5 de un grupo de chicas en una década. 2016 - Actualidad y salida de Fifth Harmony En la madrugada del 19 de diciembre de 2016, finalizando el recorrido del Jingle Bell Y100, la cuenta oficial del grupo emitió un comunicado informando sobre la salida de Camila Cabello del grupo.9 En la tarde del 19 de diciembre, Camila emitió su propio comunicado diciendo:10 Ella continua a decir: Según informó Billboard, Cabello ya se encontraba trabajando en su primer álbum y estaría programado para salir a mediados del verano de 2017 y su primer single en marzo o abril. La cuenta del grupo emitió un segundo comunicado diciendo que en noviembre fueron informados por representantes de Camila que ella estaría con el grupo hasta el 18 de diciembre.11 Una fuente informó para Billboard que el equipo de Cabello propuso al grupo un descanso, mientras ella se aventuraba como solista, a lo que las otras cuatro chicas se negaron.12 Filantropía El 28 de febrero de 2016, Cabello anunció que se había asociado con Save the Children para diseñar una camiseta “Love Only” de edición limitada, para ayudar a concienciar sobre cuestiones relacionadas con el acceso igualitario de las niñas a la educación, la atención de salud y las oportunidades de éxito.13 En junio de 2016, Cabello con el productor Benny Blanco y los miembros de la organización de arte sin fines de lucro OMG Everywhere, ayudó a crear el single de caridad Power in Me.14 Influencias y vida personal Sus influencias incluyen estrellas de Disney e iconos adolescentes como Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez y Miley Cyrus. Cabello ha declarado que su jueza y mentora de The X Factor Demi Lovato también fue una de sus mayores influencias.15 Ha mencionado a One Direction y Alejandro Sanz como sus artistas favoritos. Cabello fue incluida en la lista de “Los 30 adolescentes más influyentes de 2016” de la revista Time.16 Referencias # Volver arriba↑ Camila Cabello (5 de octubre de 2016). «Camila Cabello: "Our Dreams Were Bigger Than Our Fears"». popsugar.com (en inglés). # Volver arriba↑ «Camila Cabello on Twitter». Twitter. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Camila Cabello X factor audition». Youtube. # Volver arriba↑ Phull, Hardeep (22 de agosto de 2015). «How losing ‘X-Factor’ made Fifth Harmony the ultimate winners». New York Post. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Simon Cowell Signs Fifth Harmony». PEOPLE.com (en inglés estadounidense). 17 de enero de 2013. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Fifth Harmony to release debut EP». USA TODAY. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ internhl (7 de junio de 2013). «Fifth Harmony Announce First Single, ‘Miss Moving On’». Hollywood Life. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Fifth Harmony's "Reflection," Halsey's "Badlands" Certified Gold As RIAA Adds Track Sales, Streams». Headline Planet (en inglés estadounidense). 1 de febrero de 2016. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Fifth Harmony on Twitter». Twitter. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Camila Cabello on Twitter». Twitter. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Fifth Harmony on Twitter». Twitter. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Inside Camila Cabello's Fifth Harmony Exit: Where Did It All Go Wrong?». Billboard. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Shawn Mendes - Chart history - Billboard». www.billboard.com. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Watch Fifth Harmony's Camila Cabello, Benny Blanco & Six Kids Create Music With Random Instruments». Billboard. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Biography of Camila». imdb. Consultado el 5 de julio de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Camila on Times». Time Staff. Consultado el 19 de julio de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Check Out The Full List Of Winners From The 2016 iHeartRadio MMVAs». # Volver arriba↑ «Premios Juventud 2016: Lista completa de ganadores». Univision. 14 de julio de 2016. Categoría:La Gente Categoría:La Cantante Categoría:La Hembra